Ames-sœurs vampiriques
by FairyVocallen
Summary: Quatre âmes-sœurs de vampire ont été détecté dans la même ville, le même lycée par le roi du clan Uchiha. Les quatre vampires liés à ces âmes doivent donc y aller et les conquérir afin d'être réunis avec elle. Univers-alternatif; Plusieurs couples yaoi; Homophobes passé votre chemin!


Prologue :

Les vampires…

Ils sont divisé en trois clans bien distinct :

-Le clan Uchiha, le plus puissant et le plus respecté des clans vampiriques. Leurs rois sont connus pour être les plus justes et les plus cléments envers ses sujets

-Le clan Draer, un peu moins puissant mais également très respecté par les autres clans. Leurs sont connus pour être les plus sympathiques et les plus âgés

-Le clan Akatsuki, dirigés par le plus sanguinaire et impitoyable vampire que la terre est connu Orochimaru. Il dirige ce clan depuis des années et des décennis entières. Il est en guerre perpétuelle contre les deux autres clans.

Dans une grande salle sombre où seul un trône domine, quatre jeunes hommes attendait la venu de leur roi. Quand il fut enfin arrivé, une autre personne arriva et prit la parole :

Vous êtes tous les cinq réunit ici car vos âmes-sœurs ont été détectée dans la même ville et de ce fait vous devez vous y rendre.

Le roi ne disait rien, il observait la réaction des jeunes hommes présents dans la salle. Uchiha Sasuke restait impassible, Dragnir Natsu avit un sourire béat sur le visage, Eucliff Sting affichait un petit sourire ravi et Gaara no Sabaku avait les yeux pétillants. Le roi était était heureux d'avoir trouvé plusieurs âmes-sœurs en même temps et également très content que ce soit la leur car, oui, le roi adorait ces quetre jeunes personnes devant lui. Ils étaient ses plus fidèle sujets, ses plus précieux enfants, les plus aimés des vampires sous ses ordres. Il prit alors la parole :

-Vos âmes-sœurs sont des lycéens en deuxième année, de ce fait vous devez intégrer leur lycée… Aucune objection n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, maître répondirent les quatres jeunes vampires d'une seule voix

-Parfait… Je ne sais pas excatement qui est l'âme-sœur de qui mais je peux au moins vous dire les noms de ces personnes : Fullbuster Grey, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Hyuuga Neji et Chenny Rogue. Ils sont tout les quatres amis donc ce seras plus facile d'entrer en contact avec eux. Je vous ai déjà inscrits donc vous n'avez de rien d'autres a faire a part arriver à l'heure en cours. C'est compris ?

-Oui, grand roi Fugaku.

-Sasuke, il faut que je te parles en privé, sortez vous autres

Natsu, Gaara et Sting quittèrent donc la saale du trône et restèrent devant la porte.

-Sasuke, mon très cher fils, Itachi se trouve également dans cette ville donc vous vivrez tous avec lui. N'oubliez que ton frère est un humain tout comme ta mère donc faîtes très attention à ne pas vous montrer devant lui compris ?

-Oui, père

-Très bien, vous pouvez tout les quatres partir. Madara vous attends pour vous conduire dans votre nouveau chez-vous. Amuse toi bien

-*Sourit* Oui père.

Sasuke quitta donc la pièce rejoindre ses trois compères et ils partirent vers la voiture.

Trois heures de route plus tard, les quatres vampires étaient enfin arrivé chez eux où la femme du roi Uchiha Mikoto les attendait. Elle leur sourit puis les invita à entrer, elle leur montra leur chambre, les fit s'ilstaller, leur fit visiter le reste de la maison puis les laissa dans leur chambre traquille jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Gaara avait la chambre près de la salle de bain situé au deuxième étage de la maison, Sting était au premier étage à côté des toilettes, Natsu était lui aussi au premier étages dans la chambre situé à côté de celle de Sting, Sasuke était dans une chambre au rez-de-chaussé à côté de celle de sa mère qui avait une chambre entre la cuisine et la chambre d'Itachi. Chacun dans sa chambre les quatres jeunes vampires ne pensaient qu'à leur âme-sœur. Ils sentaient leur odeur depuis la maison, ils se demandaient qu'elle goût pouvait avoir leur sang, ils se demandaient à quoi elle pouvait ressembler, ils voulaient tellement les voir. Etre réunis avec leur âme-sœur était le rêve pour tout vampire étant sang-pur. Ils étaient liés à elle depuis leur naissance. Dès qu'une âme-sœur naissait, un vampire la ressentait. Mais à ce jour seule le roi pouvait détecter ses âmes pour ses sujets si loyaux.

Grey, Naruto, Rogue et Neji s'étaitent encore et toujours endormis en faisant leur devoirs supplémentaire… Tout cela à cause de Naruto ayant encore fait le pitre devant la classe et comme les trois autres l'ont suivis, ils aussi été punis. Grey et Neji étaient pourtant les plus intelligent de l'école avec un ceratins Nara Shikamaru. Rogue avait des résultats plus que correct mais ne participais pas énormément ce qui fait très souvent baissé ses notes d'orales. Ces quatres personnes ne se doutaient pas le moins du monde ce qui pouvait leur arrivé au cours de cette dernière années de lycée venant à peine de commencer pour ces jeunes adolescents…

Hay Lucky !

Et voilà ! c'est juste un prologue… La suite ne sera postée que quand mon autre fanfiction sera fini. J'étais insipiré donc j'ai écris. N'hésitez pas de donnez vos avis si c'est bein comme début .

Bye ni ! :p


End file.
